


一些碎片

by Augenstern_J



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augenstern_J/pseuds/Augenstern_J
Relationships: Kyouraku Shunsui/Ukitake Juushirou, 京浮





	一些碎片

京乐喜欢扣着浮竹的手指，让自己的手指穿过对方的指缝，牢牢禁锢住他的手背，手心贴合。浮竹的手指瘦长，略显粗糙的皮肤裹着肌理和骨头，骨节有些突出，像竹子的节。他的手常年冰凉，只有情事中才会热起来。浮竹平时就格外纵容自己的伴侣，上床时更是予取予求，由着他和自己唇舌交缠到呼吸凝滞，把脆弱的枕骨交到他手上任人揉捏。等缺氧的混沌过去之后他被伴侣填满，揣在怀里一样抱着承受操弄。浮竹的颈侧敏感，每每京乐叼起那一块苍白的皮肉吮吸出印记时都战栗，发出一点欢愉的声音来。京乐的耐力对他来说过于好了，又在他体内磨蹭着慢慢找那一点，把自己一丝一毫都缝进对方的皮肉里。浮竹到中途就被磨得腰眼发酸使不上劲，只能完全被动的让他在自己身体里横冲直撞。他又被吻的缺氧，快感放大了无数倍，让他的心肺过载工作，他的迎合在对方眼里是某种挣扎，像是圣洁的神仆企图从快感的深渊里挣扎一样。京乐下意识的捏他颈骨，变本加厉鞭笞他的身体，又口对口教他呼吸，直到他射出来才交代在人身体里。

完事后浮竹感到剧烈的晕眩，死死抓住京乐让他不要动。京乐仍是搂着他，手指伸进温柔乡，清理时使坏似的又围着那一点打转，用指头调戏那块腺体，直到前后都缓缓流出体液才罢休。浮竹的身体颤抖着瘫软在京乐怀里喘息，眼窝蓄起生理泪水，又被吻拂去了。


End file.
